Hello
by PastelMushrooms
Summary: Sasunaru, PWP, Yaoi, Lemon. Slight crack. An old unfinished/never-to-be-finished scrap that's been sitting in the back of my computer.


"Teme...", the blonde's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "I'll bring you back even if it kills me!"

Sasuke eerily giggled.

"TEME! ..what are all those times we spent together to you? Just what the hell am I to you?"

The ravenette continued his laughter. "To me... to me, moron, you have become my closest friend. Although I've considered Konoha as a path to take, I've chosen power and revenge over you."

"What the fuck? You say I'm your closest friend, and then you fucking leave?"

"Because you have become my closest friend, there is meaning in leaving you. There is meaning in leaving Konoha. Leaving Konoha will give me power!" Sasuke eyes became cold as his laughter echoed on the rocks supporting the waterfall.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's stare pierced the ground. His pursed lips transformed into an amused smile. "...Sasuke..." He looked up into the eyes of the boy who was standing on the one of the rocky ledges. "...fine. Go. Leave. But before you do, do me a single favor." His lips formed into a smirk. What the fuck am I doing?

Amusement shone in the Uchiha's eyes. "Oh? Alright, dobe. I'll grant you your last wish of me"

"...give me..." Naruto paused. His mind was starting to go blank.

"What, idiot?"

"...your sperm." Wait...wait, what the hell?

"...uhm. What?" The blonde's statement had even the expressionless Uchiha's face filled with surprise.

Naruto blinked, realizing what he had just said. Crap! This is supposed to be a serious situation! What am I even saying?! "O-oh...umm...just kidding, Sasuke! Hahahahah..." I'm supposed to be bringing Sasuke back... He snapped out of confusion, lunging for the Ravenette's gut, attempting to punch him.

Sasuke wore a smirk as he grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him closer until their chests were touching, turning them around so that Naruto was pinned between the stone and Sasuke's torso.

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's strong grip on his wrist, blushing at the fact that the Uchiha was so close to him. Why did he suddenly seem so attractive?

Sasuke leaned in to whisper into Naruto's ear. "Ne, Naruto, why are you trying to punch the guy whose sperm you want?"

Naruto's blush became darker tenfold. "...it was a joke, dumbass!"

"What happened to your 'way of the ninja'?"

What's he getting at? "I'll never take my...words...back..." Oh. Shit.

"Mmmhm." Sasuke's breath ghosted the blonde's ear. "And what did you just ask me for?"

"...y-your...your...sperm..."

"Are you planning to take those words back?"

"S-shut up, Sasuke!" He feebly pushed at the ravenette's chest, freezing in place when he felt something wet and warm caressing the area just beneath his ear. "Hey...Sas...uke...-ah!" Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke biting down on his flesh, sucking on the area he had bruised with his teeth.

Sasuke pulled away(much to Naruto's disappointment), eyeing the flushed boy before him hungrily. He slipped his hand down the blonde's pants, cupping his crotch in his palm through the fabric of his boxers. Naruto whimpered at the heat of the Uchiha's touch. "Feeling it this much already, Naruto?" The whiskered male could only look away, embarrassed. Why can't I bring myself to push him away?

The Uchiha began moving his palm up and down on Naruto's growing erection through his boxers. The blonde bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes, struggling to hold back his mewls of pleasure. Seeing this, Sasuke smirked, pressing his hand down harder. A whimper slipped through Naruto's lips. Not having had enough of the sounds he was making, Sasuke pressed down hard on the bulge. "Nnnh..!" The blonde moaned, no longer able to suppress himself.

Sasuke licked his lips, feeling Naruto's tight boxers becoming damp with precome.

"S-sa...sasuke...pl...please..!"

Sasuke slowed his movements down and began to slowly tighten his grip on Naruto's member. "Mmm... please what, Naruto?"

Naruto shuddered at the heat constricting him. "P-please...make me c-come..!"

Sasuke grinned. "You little slut." He began harshly grinding his palm against Naruto's need.

"Mh!" Naruto moaned. The inside of his boxers had become slick and hot from the combination of his precome and Sasuke's touches. The sudden rough, fast movements were enough to send Naruto over the edge. "Sa..suke..! I-I'm gonna...ahn..!" Naruto's head flew back onto the wall as he moaned in ecstacy, releasing himself into his boxers.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants down to his knees, leaving the underwear on. The Uchiha chuckled. "So much came out... it's running down your thighs even though you're wearing those tight little boxers."

Still in a daze, Naruto could on groan in response.

"You're all wet and dirty, Naruto." Sasuke got on his knees and licked up the trail of seed that was trickling down between Naruto's legs. "Mmn.." As his tongue reached the hem of Naruto's underwear, Sasuke turned Naruto around so that his front was pressed against the rocky wall.

"..eh? Sasuke?" The blonde was confused, unable to see what was going on behind him. Sasuke brought his lips up to one of Naruto's inner thighs and darted his tongue out, smearing the come that had made it's way there. Naruto's eyes widened as his hands flew up to cover his own mouth, fighting the urge to whimper. Sasuke slid a finger under the edge of Naruto's underwear, pushing it up to allow his tongue more access to the flesh, getting closer to the blonde's entrance. A muffled "ah..!" could be heard from the trembling kitsune. Sasuke began to slowly drag Naruto's boxers down, the blonde grinding his teeth together as he felt the wet fabric sliding against his already hardening cock. When his ass was showing, the Uchiha leaned in until he knew that Naruto would be able to feel his breath on his entrance.

"Wow, Naruto... your come even trickled to your ass..." Sasuke placed his hands on either of the whiskered boy's cheeks, using his thumbs to spread them, exposing Naruto's puckered hole.

"H-hey, teme...what the hell do you think you're do-AHh!" Naruto quickly bit his forearm in a desperate attempt to hold his whimpers back. His face heated up as Sasuke licked his way up from the base of his balls all the way to the upper edge of his ass crack, and down again, pausing at his twitching entrance. "..w-wh..what the hell?" Naruto's voice was shaky; the feeling of a hot, wet muscle messing with this area of his body was foreign to him.

"Mmmh..." Sasuke used his thumbs to spread Naruto's entrance even further and leaned in to prod his tongue there, never fully entering. The blonde's face was flushed. He whimpered at Sasuke's every move.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this... a long long time ago, and it's been in my computer for forever; I just came across it while deleting unnecessary files and didn't really bother to reread it/fix errors, so..sorry if there's some weird shit going on in here. Oh, and sorry that I kind of didn't finish writing the lemon . Don't kill me please... **


End file.
